There have been structures for avoiding two paired connectors being disconnected after connected by magnetic force. For example, the connection surface of a female connector comprises a terminal area and a magnetic area, the magnetic area is provided with a magnet, and a male connector is provided with an iron shell. The male connector and the female connector are in the connected state when the conductive terminals thereof contact with each other. At this time, the connection surfaces of the male connector and the female connector are fitted with each other, the portion of the iron shell located on the connection surface contacts the magnet, so that the iron shell is adsorbed by the magnet, in this way, the male and female connectors are unlikely to disconnect from each other. In order to dispose an N pole and an S pole at different positions on the connection surface, at least two magnets, of which one is used as the N pole on the connection surface while the other is used as the S pole on the connection surface, are required.
The portion of the connection surfaces of connectors is required to be standardized in industrialized production, and the length and width of the connection surface and the arrangement of conductive terminals are strictly restricted in design by relevant standards. For magnetic connectors, when the magnetic force is to be enhanced, the design on the size of magnets will get into trouble due to the restraint on the standard of connection surfaces.
Some one has attempted to put the magnet in the inner cavity of a female connector by using the magnetic conduction property of the conductive terminals themselves. The magnet conducts the magnetic force by the conductive terminals of the female connector to adsorb the conductive terminals of the male connector, no magnetic area needs to be additionally remained on the connection surface of the female connector, and the corresponding male connector does not need to be provided with any iron shell for being attracted by the magnet. With such structure, because the magnet is arranged in the inner cavity of the female connector, the design on the size of the magnet is free from the restraint on the standard of connection surfaces. However, other problems will be caused:
(1) in order to get good magnetic conduction effect, the conductive terminals of the female connector are required to close to the magnet, in this case, the conductive terminals are likely to be in short circuit due to the magnet;
(2) the magnetic conduction effect is poor and the adsorption is infirm due to the small contact surface of the conductive terminals;
(3) the conductive terminals are used for both electric conduction and magnetic conduction; in this case, it is difficult to select materials to manufacture the conductive terminals.